


Promises, promises

by VengeanceAngel



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: CobraKaiKinkMemeFill, F/M, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, No smut for once in my fics!, Panicky Daniel LaRusso, Polyamory, Protective Amanda LaRusso, Protective Daniel LaRusso, Sick Johnny Lawrence, Sickfic, lots of snuggles, open marriages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VengeanceAngel/pseuds/VengeanceAngel
Summary: From thecobrakaikink prompt:"Johnny comes down with something (nothing too life threatening, just maybe the flu or something) and Daniel resolves to take care of him because Johnny can barely take care of himself when he's healthy, let alone now.""I bet Johnny is the sort that bitches and whines when he's just feeling kinda crappy, but goes all eerily silent when really full on sick, and that would so freak Daniel out, causing him to camp out next to the couch Johnny is quietly sacked out on. Setting a repeat 20 min timer on his phone so he can get Johnny to sip on the sports drinks he's brought him and feeling his internal panic rising every time Johnny obediently sips w/out comment or complaint before drifting back off to a fitful sleep.""And he'd probably not even say anything about how horrible he feels until he passes out in the middle of the dojo with a fever."
Relationships: Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso, Amanda LaRusso/Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Amanda LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> My first cobrakaikink fill. I'm kind of excited!

Johnny opens his eyes and immediately knows something is off. He feels as if he’s not quite present. He’s had a cold the last few days and he’s probably driven everyone away with all of his bitching and whining. But it sucks having a runny nose and a cough. And it sucks feeling those aches and pains and being tired. It’s the _worst!_

So he lays out flat on the ground at the dojo and waves his hand toward Hawk to get him some more water and whines at Daniel to have more tissues in the dojo and everyone keeps their distance for the most part, but when he coughs, he might just moan a little more than he probably has to. Who can blame him? He wants a little attention, even if he’ll never admit it. 

But today is different. He’s been alone for the last two days. No practice. The kids got their weekend to themselves. He camped out on the couch and watched some great movies and drank a decent amount of beer. Until last night. Last night was a _little_ different, if he thinks about it. He doesn’t think he drank as much beer as usual and he had fallen asleep at some point and when he woke up, it was dark and he was freezing. So he crawled into bed and that was it. 

Now he’s here and something is really wrong. It’s fucking freezing and there aren’t nearly enough blankets on his bed to help him out. He looks over at his clock and swears. He’s got an hour to get the dojo for classes and somehow he must have slept through all of his alarms. 

He gets up and takes one step toward the bathroom before he’s on the floor. He moans in confusion and wills the room to stop spinning. He covers his ears with his hands and closes his eyes, as if the lack of sensory stimulation will somehow make the nausea that’s cropped up go away, too. 

He takes a few deep breaths and shudders at the cold before standing. He holds on to the wall long enough to get his feet under him and then goes into the bathroom. It takes time, but he gets showered. He stares at his gi and shakes his head. There’s no way. He’s shuddering so hard that he can barely handle his clothes and the gi is not going to protect him much from this crazy cold wave that’s hit the area apparently. He grabs a pair of navy blue sweatpants and pairs it with the sky blue sweatshirt that Ali had given him for Christmas last year. He layers two t-shirts underneath it and shivers again as even that seems to be lacking in heat. 

He drags his comforter off the bed just in case he has a chance to take a break later and maybe curl up in his car for a bit. He’d rather curl up in the dojo bedroom and sleep, but he knows that might look suspicious and someone is going to start bugging him to talk about what's wrong. And he honestly has no clue how to explain what he's feeling at the moment. Johnny’s head aches too much to think about that now anyway, which means he sure as shit can't explain it to anyone else. After shoving the fabric into the back seat, he rubs his hands over his eyes to wake up a bit more and heads off, stopping briefly for a coffee on the way. 

As he gets to the dojo, he can already hear sounds from out back. Classes have started and he’s late and he wants to feel bad about that, but the nausea is back. He walks to the back and when everyone turns to look at him, he realizes what he must look like. He’s wearing sweats instead of his gi. His sunglasses are on and he’s carrying a large cup of coffee in one hand. He cringes inwardly. He probably looks hungover as fuck. 

Daniel says something to the class about continuing their kata and has Sam lead and then he walks straight for Johnny. “Really? I know you were sick and I’m glad you’re better, but then you just go get drunk to celebrate? Come on, I need you in this with me.” He frowns. “You _are_ better, right?”

Johnny nods. “Yeah. Overslept.”

He doesn’t say anything else and joins in with the lesson, letting Daniel lead. He quietly walks through the kids and nods once at them if they’re doing it well. If they’re struggling, he re-adjusts them and moves on. No words. No conversation. Johnny isn’t even sure he can formulate responses if he tries. Everything seems to be passing by him in a fog and he actually feels an ache in his bones when he looks at how little the others are wearing. He doesn’t understand how they’re not frozen solid. 

Afterward, while the kids are socializing, he starts to clean up. He sits down once in awhile and pretends to be on his phone. In truth, he just doesn’t feel right. And he’s cold. And he gets a little nausea now and then. But his throat doesn’t hurt anymore. His cough is gone. His nose is dry as it should be. So he’s not sick. He just doesn’t feel…. _right_. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Daniel frowns over at Johnny, who is on his phone for the second time in the last 30 minutes, but it doesn’t really look like he’s looking at anything, but just holding it. He’s quiet. Really quiet. It’s starting to freak Daniel out a little. Loud, noisy, whiny Johnny wasn’t much fun last week, but this is almost worse. He sends a quick text to Amanda to tell her that he might be late tonight because something is seriously odd with Johnny and he has no clue what to do about it. 

The return text saying she’s on her way is amusing. He wonders how Johnny will take it when he finds out about the conversation that happened only a month ago. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_Daniel takes a deep breath and sets out dinner. He made Amanda’s favorite - Penne all’Arrabbiata. He hears her car pull in and quickly grabs the bottle of red wine and pours her a glass so it’s ready to go. Then he lights the candles and waits for her, reminding himself to breathe again._

_When she walks in, his breath catches again because seeing her in the candle light reminds him of why he’s so madly in love with her after all these years. She’s elegant, gorgeous, confident, and graceful. He’s almost distracted from the purpose of the dinner, but only almost. This is too important to him to push it to the side. “Hey honey, I made your favorite…”_

_She smiles sheepishly. “Oh…. Um…” She holds up a bag from their favorite take out restaurant. “Chicken Cacciatore.” She sets the bag on the counter and pulls a bottle of wine from the bag and turns toward him. “And… your favorite Merlot.”_

_He grins. “I guess we both wanted to wine and dine the other tonight.” He walks over and takes the bottle and sets it down and then kisses her. “We’ll have a little of both and put the rest in the fridge for tomorrow. And how about the red for dinner and the Merlot for some romantic time together afterward?”_

_She nuzzles her face into his neck. “You are most likely the best husband ever… how about a foot rub after dinner, too?”_

_Daniel steps back and nods eagerly. “Hell yeah, my feet could use it.”_

_She smacks his shoulder at his shit-eating grin. “Jerk.”_

_The two of them set out to get everything ready and then sit down at the table. They eat in a comfortable silence, sharing stories from their day once in awhile. Afterward, they clean up and go upstairs with the Merlot, the bottle of red wine thoroughly emptied before the dishes had been placed in the dishwasher._

_The romance took over soon afterward and the foot rub had quickly turned into a make out session. Lovemaking followed soon after. But now, as Daniel lazily rubs his hand up and down Amanda’s arm as she curls against him, he knows that he has to broach the subject that he’s been wanting to do for awhile now._

_“Amanda, I have to tell-“_

_“Daniel, there’s something I-“_

_Amanda sits up as they speak at the same time. She frowns. “Wait… you…”_

_Daniel’s eyebrows raise in amusement. “Okay, so apparently we both had an ulterior motive for dinner?”_

_She sighs. “Uh… you better pour me a glass of courage.”_

_He nods. “I might need one, too.”_

_He pours their glasses and then sits in silence as they both finish half of the glass before Amanda clears her throat._

_“Okay, so we agreed to do this open marriage thing, right? And that was… a few years ago and I know we’ve had a dalliance or two.”_

_Daniel nods. “Yeah, but it always felt… weird to me.” He frowns. He has a feeling he knows where this is going. “It was weird for you, too, wasn’t it?”_

_She nods. “Yeah, it never felt right.”_

_Daniel feels his heart sinking. “So…. We should end it. Close our marriage again.”_

_Amanda frowns. “Oh… I mean… if that’s what you want.”_

_Daniel quirks an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what_ you _want?”_

 _She shakes her head. “No! I mean… is that what_ you _want?”_

_“Absolutely not!” He smiles, but then it falters. “Wait… that’s good, but… does that mean…”_

_“Yeah, I met someone. And I don’t know where it will lead, but I really want to try this.”_

_Daniel swallows hard. He’s known this could happen, but she’s never really sounded like this about anyone else. “This, uh…. This sounds like more than sex.”_

_“No, I mean… maybe? I’m sexually attracted to him._ Very _sexually attracted to him. But I’m not sure about the rest of it. I care about him. I didn’t think I did, but suddenly… I did.”_

_Daniel nods. “Yeah, I met someone, too. It’s… it’s a guy. And I think I might be falling for him.”_

_Amanda smiles. “Well…. That’s new. I mean… not new with… a guy, but you know… it hasn’t happened for a little while that you’ve had feelings. But you haven’t mentioned him before and you have feelings for him? Because… that takes awhile. Have you been…?” She gestures absently with her free hand._

_“No! Never. We promised to communicate about all of that. I just… I see him a lot in a completely platonic way and… he has no idea. But I just find myself thinking about him all the time and I’m to the point that I don’t think I can honestly say that I don’t want to stay quiet anymore.”_

_Amanda’s eyes widen. “Oh shit. It’s Johnny….”_

_Daniel takes in a deep breath and nods. “Yeah. It’s Johnny.”_

_She gets up off the bed and pours herself another very large glass of wine and downs most of it before turning to him with a guilty look. “Um…. Daniel….”_

_His eyes widen, as well, and he looks down, stunned, before looking back up at her again. “Johnny?”_

_She shrugs a shoulder and smiles at him awkwardly. “Um… dibs?”_

_Daniel laughs then and is relieved when she laughs with him and comes to sit back on the bed. He runs a hand through his hair. “This is not anything that we planned when we first came up with the idea of openness in the marriage.”_

_“I don’t think anyone does.” She takes his hand. “I know we have veto power. I’m not going to do that to you. I know you have a long history with him and you deserve the chance to find out what could happen.” She sighs sadly and gives him a soft smile. “I love you. I want this for you. I will back down on this one.”_

_Daniel shakes his head. “I don’t want you to. Look, he’s such a… brat. But I’ve watched him grow into an amazing guy and he loves those kids and he’s trying so hard. I know that he’s had some trouble in his life and I don’t know all of it, but… I really want to learn more about him. And if you can be one more person he can turn to, I’m really okay with that.”_

_She squeezes his hand tightly and leans in to kiss him. “Thank you. I watch him get so snarky with you, but when he’s with me, he’s so… soft. He’s almost shy around me and he tries so hard to show me respect and kindness and I know there’s more to him than he shows others. I’m glad you’re going to be there for him, too.”_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Nothing has happened since then. There hasn’t been time. Something always comes up and gets in the way and now it’s too late to make their intentions known because something is _wrong_ with Johnny. 

When Amanda gets there, Johnny is inside, using the bathroom. Daniel pulls her aside since Sam and Miguel are still there, along with Hawk and Demetri. He tells her what he’s observed throughout the day and she frowns. “Wait, he’s wearing sweats? I mean… it’s not hot, but it’s not that cold, either. How is he handling the water loss?”

Daniel shakes his head. “He seems fine. He doesn’t look sweaty at all. He’s just really quiet… subdued.” 

“Oh no….” The pieces suddenly fit together for Amanda, who has sat up many nights with a sick kiddo. She turns just as Sam gasps and Miguel yells out to his sensei. 

Johnny drops like dead weight as he walks out to the yard and the adults rush over to him. Amanda is relieved to see that Johnny is still breathing and she looks up at Sam. “Call an ambulance.”

She places her hand against Johnny’s forehead and hisses in sympathy. “God, he’s burning up.”

Daniel starts pulling at Johnny’s clothes. “We can cool him off.” 

Amanda takes her husband’s hand. “Honey, you know we can’t do that. He needs to be covered for now. Let’s just make him comfortable.”

Daniel nods. “Of course. Sorry. I panicked.” He glances up at Hawk and Demetri. “Guys, get the pillows from the closet in the bedroom, a glass of room temp water, and a washcloth soaked in room temp water, too.” He pulls Johnny gently until his head is resting on Daniel’s thigh. He runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair and frowns. “I should have seen it. He was sick last week and he was so damned whiny about it. So when he showed up today without the attitude, I thought…”

“Hey, let’s just do the whole self-criticism thing later. He needs us right now.” She holds his hand and glances over at Miguel. “Go out front so you can flag the ambulance down when it gets here.” She looks over to Hawk as he shows up with pillows and, at her instructions, puts some under his feet. She waves him off when he asks about putting one under his head since there’s no way Daniel’s moving. She places her hand gently against Johnny’s side and moves her hand under his shirt. She gets even more worried with how incredibly hot he is and how there’s no trace of sweat. She continues holding his hand. 

Demetri jogs out and hands the washcloth to her while Daniel motions him to hold onto the glass. After Amanda wrings out some of the excess water, she hands it to Daniel and he starts slowly running the cloth down Johnny’s face, following it up with his own gi sleeve to avoid giving him a chill from the water. Johnny starts to stir just as the sirens can be heard approaching. “What….”

Daniel shushes him and takes the water from Demetri. “Look, I want you to take a sip of this, okay? You’re hot as hell.” 

Johnny does so, obediently and without muttering a word of resistance and not even a crack about Daniel calling him hot. He and Amanda share a look of surprise. But before they have too much time to contemplate the situation, the paramedics come back with Miguel and Sam. 

Daniel almost loses his cool a few times, but finally everyone is settled and Johnny is being loaded up in the ambulance. He barely glances back, before Amanda gently pushes his shoulder and tells him to go. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The ride had been both uneventful and terrifying. An oxygen mask had been placed over Johnny’s nose and mouth and his blood pressure was low. Daniel knows that’s bad and he also knows that it’s not out of the ordinary if someone has a fever, but it still seems too much for him to handle. Just when he doesn’t think he can take the tight space of the ambulance for one more second, the vehicle pulls into the hospital entrance. He takes Johnny’s hand and smiles at him. Johnny’s had his eyes closed the whole way, but opens them then. He doesn’t smile, though. 

Daniel follows the medics in and walks down one confusing hallway after another until they finally get to a cubby of sorts. Johnny is lifted and put on the bed and equipment is traded out for hospital equipment and finally it’s quiet and the curtain is pulled as a nurse takes vitals. He stands in the corner, unsure what to do. But the nurse who has been talking quietly with Johnny finally turns and smiles at him sadly. “You’ve got yourself a sick guy here. Fever is nearly 105. Do you know how long he’s had that high of a fever? He kind of…. Went back to sleep…”

Daniel shakes his head. “No, I don’t. He was at work today and he was quiet, but… he didn’t say anything about being sick.”

She nods. “Alright, I’ll speak with the doctor and be back soon. Do you think you can help him with this?” She holds out a gown that he takes quickly. “There are blankets right here at the foot of his bed and some socks he can put on. If he can get undressed down to his underwear, that would be great. I doubt he’ll need to take the sweat pants off, but you might as well just to be on the safe side.”

Daniel stares at the gown in his hand and then at Johnny and finally sits down and pulls out his phone. 

**Where are you?**

**Almost there, babe. Any word?**

**I’m back here with him. Come in and ask to be brought back. I could use some help.**

He puts his phone away and stands to go over to Johnny’s side. “Hey man…. You awake?”

Johnny opens his eyes. “Trying not to be….” He closes them again. 

Daniel nods. “Yeah, got it…. Shut up, LaRusso.” He manages not to laugh when Johnny gives him a weak thumbs up. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

After a wrestling match with the hospital gown (in which Daniel is pretty sure Johnny has won against he and Amanda), a round of blood work, a chest x-ray, a full bag of saline, intravenous antibiotics to get him started, and some poking and prodding, Johnny is released with a diagnosis of pneumonia. Apparently, his little cold had turned into bronchitis and shifted into pneumonia with the aid of the beer that had dehydrated him and left his immune system just a little too lethargic to deal with the bacteria that had felled the blonde far more brutally than any crane kick ever could. 

Fortunately, he’s too weak to argue as Amanda drives them to the LaRusso home and drops both men off. All of the kids had gathered there so Miguel helps Daniel get Johnny settled into the master bedroom while the others gather all the things that Daniel tells them to get to supply the bedroom so they won’t have to leave it often. 

Sam has taken off with Amanda to pick up Daniel’s car and to get the prescription that Johnny is supposed to start tonight to continue the work the IV antibiotic has started. Daniel thanks the kids and insists they head out and that Sam will update as needed. Anthony helps to get anything else Daniel needs before he heads off to enjoy some video games. 

Daniel sits down by the bed to frown at his old rival. “I know you’re awake.”

Johnny opens his eyes. “Still trying not to be…”

Daniel brushes his fingers through the blonde’s hair. “You really scared us. Why didn’t you tell us it was this bad?”

Johnny shrugs and lets his eyes fall closed again at the comfort from Daniel that’s slowly putting him back to sleep. “Didn’t know. Felt off.”

Daniel doesn’t know how long he sits there, but he is startled when Amanda walks in. “Hey, Sam brought your car back. We can go get Johnny’s tomorrow if you want.”

Daniel shakes his head. “I’m not leaving him. Can you believe that the beer… I mean… water…. Water, Johnny.”

Johnny keeps his eyes closed, but flips him the middle finger. 

Amanda laughs and sits on the other side of the bed. “Alright, Mr. Lawrence. I don’t know what you thought was going to happen in the LaRusso Home for the Sick and Hot… literally, but I run a tight ship here.” She hands Daniel a bottle of an electrolyte-heavy sports drink from the bag she’s been carrying. We need to keep him hydrated.” She pulls out a bottle of pills. “And he gets one of these every six hours until they’re gone.”

Daniel nods. “I can set an alarm for the drinking if you can do the one for the meds.”

Johnny groans. “Don’t need a babysitter….”

Amanda takes his hand. “Would you settle for a hot nurse?”

Johnny quirks an eyebrow, but still can’t seem to make his eyes open. “Sure… You or Daniel?”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Both.” He sighs and glances at Amanda. “This should be fun.”

Hours later, they’ve managed to get Johnny into the tub, cleaned off, and back into some pajamas. They take their time drying him off with the towels they’ve warmed in the dryer first and, after he’s dressed and bundled in a robe, they load him down with blankets until Johnny is pretty sure he’s been eaten by a cloud. 

Daniel’s alarm goes off every 20 minutes and he holds up the bottle to Johnny’s lips, his own lips resting against Johnny’s temple and whispering how good he’s doing and encouraging him to drink “just a little more.”

After the most recent drinking moment, he goes into the bathroom and sits down on the edge of the tub and puts his head in his hands. He feels his wife’s soft hand on the back of his neck a moment later and his head snaps up. “He shouldn’t be alone!”

Amanda squats in front of him. “He’s fine right now, Daniel. You’ve taken good care of him and so have I. I want you to get showered and ready for bed. Sam is bringing up some dinner for us and some toast for Johnny to see if he’s willing to try to eat. She’s bringing up one of my nutrition shakes and some tea, too. I really want more in his stomach. I’ll get ready while you eat and then it should be time for his pill. Then we’ll curl up and help him stay warm.”

Daniel nods absently and goes through the motions. He has to admit the dinner is filling and gives him some energy that he didn’t know he needed. He happily takes the empty shake glass downstairs when Johnny finishes it and sits with him and helps him with the tea that is slowly, but surely going to be gone, too. 

Johnny pulls his mouth away from the cup after another sip. “This hot grass water isn’t awful.”

Daniel grins. “It’s not grass water.”

Johnny hums softly and then drinks some more. As Amanda comes back in, Daniel looks up at her. 

“He still doing okay?”

Daniel frowns. “He’s still not… you know… arguing.”

She laughs. “And you’re complaining?”

Daniel rolls his eyes. “Come on…”

She walks over and brushes some hair from Johnny’s face as he keeps drinking the tea. “You’re okay, aren’t you, Johnny? You’re going to be just fine.”

He opens his eyes, which are still glassy from the fever, and nods slightly. 

Once the tea is gone and the medicine is down, the LaRussos each take a side and settle in. Daniel gets his arm under Johnny and pulls him toward his body so that Johnny is on his side, his head pillowed on Daniel’s chest. Amanda curls up behind the blonde, pressing her whole body against him to help keep him warm. She sighs sadly at the fact that Johnny is still shivering. 

Sleep doesn’t come easy to Daniel and Amanda and they have to keep waking up to get out from under the covers a bit so they don’t suffer from the heat, but they know that Johnny’s body still thinks it’s freezing. So they make it work. 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

The next day isn’t much better. Amanda manages to force Johnny to move his arm so she can place the thermometer. She glances at Daniel. “Still over 104…” 

Daniel shakes his head. “We’re going back to the ER.”

Johnny moans. “No… just let me sleep.”

Daniel sighs and knows he’s going to be outnumbered because Amanda will immediately fall for Johnny’s pleas. Sure enough….

“Aw honey… okay, sweetheart. You just sleep.” She kisses Johnny’s forehead and then stands. “I’ll get his pill. He’s due for another one. I’m going to give him the last of the fever reducer, too. Sam is picking up more on her way home from Miguel’s.” 

Once she heads into the bathroom, Daniel leans in and brushes his fingers through Johnny’s hair again. “You scared me. Look, I know I make fun of you sometimes for being… you know… a little difficult, but… please don’t hide it from me if you’re sick. Whatever you called it… feeling _off_. Please tell me. I was so scared when you passed out and…” He takes a deep breath. “You mean a lot to me so just don’t do that again. Promise?”

Johnny looks over at him and frowns. “Promise.” His eyes widen a bit as Amanda comes over. “I… I mean yeah, I guess I get it.”

Daniel realizes that Johnny is a bit weirded out by Daniel’s attentions when Amanda is nearby and resolves to eventually tell him, as soon as the fever is broken, what they would like to be for him. He thinks that’s the best way to handle the situation. He lifts the cup of water to Johnny’s lips again as he swallows his pills. 

Amanda leans in and kisses Johnny’s cheek, clearly not on the same page. “I really can’t wait for you to get better. Then Daniel and I can show you what this big bed is really for…”

Johnny chokes on the water, but fortunately got the pills down first. “What….”

Daniel glares at Amanda. “Really?” 

Amanda shrugs innocently. “What? Honesty is best and I don’t want him to feel uncomfortable with us touching him all the time.” She smiles at Johnny. “It’s a long story, but all you have to know is that we like you. A lot. So, you’re going to let us take care of you and pamper you and you just have to enjoy it. The rest we can worry about later.” She kisses his forehead and leans back. 

The rest of the day is spent with one of them or both of them by his side. Daniel is clearly more nervous than Amanda and he regularly stares to make sure Johnny is still breathing. It isn’t until that night that he finally feels he can relax. 

He wakes up and worries that he’s pissed himself. He sits up suddenly and then realizes that he’s soaked, but it’s not from piss. It’s from sweat. He reaches over Johnny and gently pushes at Amanda’s shoulder. She moans for a second and then jerks awake. “Oh… Oh thank God!” She extracts herself from the wet blankets and runs into the bathroom. “I’m going to run a warm bath! Do me a favor and throw the towels and the robe in the dryer again.” 

By the time Daniel gets back, he’s shivering and stepping out of his own pajamas. He glances at the clock and frowns because it’s not even 4 am yet. He uses a washcloth just to wipe the sweat off and tosses it just shy of the hamper. He doesn’t bother with anything more than a pair of boxers as he helps Johnny from the bed. The blonde moans but doesn’t shiver anymore. He seems relieved once the air hits his skin. The LaRussos help strip Johnny of his borrowed pajamas and get him into the tub. Daniel takes over bathing Johnny while Amanda cleans herself up. She tosses on some underwear and a tank top and insists on washing Johnny’s hair since she thinks that he’ll like it “soft and silky like it usually is.”

Afterward, when Johnny is wrapped in his warm robe and his hair is covered by a warm towel, they all head to the guest room. Amanda declares that laundry can wait for another time since it’s so late and she wants Johnny to get his rest. She gives him another pill since he’s due for it in half an hour anyway and they get him into the bed and then move things over to the guest room. 

As they both crawl in beside him, Johnny opens his eyes fully for the first time in the last few days. Daniel hesitates to turn off the side lamp. “Johnny?”

Johnny sighs softly and the glassy sheen from his eyes is gone. “I kind of feel…. Human again.”

Daniel smiles. “That’s a good thing.” He kisses Johnny’s temple again. “I meant what I said earlier. Don’t do that to me again.”

Amanda purrs in comfort as she slides her leg against Johnny’s. “Me, either.”

Johnny’s eyes widen much like before. “Oh wait…. That happened?”

Daniel grins. “Yeah…. We really do have a lot to talk about once you’re 100 percent. Right now, let’s just relax and be happy that fever has broken, okay?

Johnny nods. “Yeah… yeah, sure. Um… water? Please?”

Daniel grabs the bottle of sports drink. “This first and then you can have some water.” He watches as Johnny drinks a few good gulps and then he replaces it with the water. Johnny visibly relaxes as the cool liquid slides into his mouth. “Good?”

Johnny nods. “Yeah… yeah, thanks. You didn’t have to do all of this. I don’t know what to say.”

Daniel shrugs and puts the water back. “You already said thank you. It’s fine.” He reaches over and strokes Amanda’s cheek and smiles as he notices that her breathing has already evened out. He turns off the light and curls up. “Is this alright? I should have asked first.”

Johnny grips Daniel’s wrist lightly and pulls it so Daniel is wrapping him up. “No, it’s… it’s good. I like this. I mean… nobody has taken care of me like this since… my mom and…” 

Daniel sees the tears forming and knows that Johnny is feeling vulnerable mostly because of how weak he still is physically. He leans in and kisses his temple and wipes away the tears as they start to fall. “Hey… you’re not alone, okay? You’re not going to be alone again.”

Johnny looks into Daniel’s eyes. “Promise?”

Daniel smiles. “Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
